


The Children’s Crusade

by orphan_account



Category: GoAnimate
Genre: bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The children of GoAnimate have had enough of their parents grounding them.





	1. GNN News 1

(Acid Jazz)

Saltan:Hello. I am Saltan. Welcome to GNN Breakfast News for April 12,2017. Today’s top stories.

GoAniCity mayor Tom Fortescue has requested a leave of absence for personal reasons. He has misused $400,000 in public funding. No charges have been pressed as yet.

SwiperYESDoraNO1996 has released a grounded video made out of Vice President Sanders.

Fans have protested the decision to shut down the Greeny Channel in October. More on this later.

Coming up:we interview PopehatXI.


	2. The first revenge:Eric

Eric Gordon Richards was mad because his parents had de-aged him after he got in dead meat. So he went to Harold’s lab and used an aging potion to restore himself to adolescence. He then went home.

His dad went “Oh oh oh oh oh oh! Eric! How dare you-“

With a spell of Sonic Wave Eric cut him off.

”No! How dare you and Mom ground and abuse me since I was 3 years old! That’s it! Today is fatal punishment day! First punishment,summoning Mom! Accio Mom!”

Eric’s mother flew into the room and Eric smashed her against the window.

”Second punishment! Erasing her from existence!”

With a snap of his fingers his mom vanished. Even her soul disappeared forever.

”Third punishment,making you watch porn!”

Eric left for ten hours. When he returned,his father was rolling around in his own filth.

”Fourth punishment,proving to you the nonexistence of God!”

Eric’s dad screamed as he realized the emptiness of existence.

”Fifth and final punishment,your death!”

A dementor floated in,Kissed Eric’s dad,and left. Eric’s dad wandered outside and got run over by a truck.


	3. Weird ending I guess idk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could also apply to The Annals of Caillou

“Harmon Stone-Galba,your crime was sitting the papal throne. Only the Eternal Pope may sit that throne. Your punishment is-  
Attention. All personnel. The apocalypse has begun. The final battle will begin soon. Already the flood covers Narnia,and Father Time has come to crush its sun,which has absorbed its moon. Soon the Sun will consume the Earth. Already solar flares have stripped away the atmosphere. All legions,report to the Halls of Truth. Prepare,for Satan has loosed his eternal bindings. Prepare.”

Caillou the king watched from Fortress Kailon. The dragons Vhyserus, Maiapellar,Granada,Kormat, Everordus, Seleidhon,Java, Narthorion, and Eugemas unleashed fire on the legions of hell. Leo,his great grandson Aegor,his descendant Caillouion,his son Aslandil, and others rode from the fort on horse-eagle hybrids. The incarnations of the eternal were there too. Andre summoned holy fire against the invaders as Earth quaked beneath them. Next to Caillou stood Dora.

”We had a good run,Caillou.”

”We sure did. Look at Andre’s fire spears!”

He then addressed the people.

”My friends and citizens,today our world comes to its end. You have served long and well. Let me list the occasions:the Children’s Crusade,the Mankind Revolution,the Jack Paul Uprising,the War of the Stars,the second War of the Stars,the Magicae War,the Jovian Civil War,the Daniphaean War,the War of the Ten Kings,the Third Long Night,and the Transuniversal and Transsupernal Wars. Now we all go back to God,embracing in its whole His plan for the world. Accept ye the final judgment on mankind. We will all be spared,I think. On Boris’ grave I have spit one last time. Ride now,and ride well. Farewell.”


End file.
